


The Brittana Christmas Special

by Shermanator7



Series: Brittana Shorts [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: Just a bunch of random Brittana based Christmas one shots I come up with through the month of December. Most of them will be super super fluffy.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Brittana Shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Santana Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany sings her wife a specially written song on Christmas Eve.

It was a quiet Christmas Eve in the Lopez-Pierce household. It had been a long day filled with baking cookies, visiting friends, and watching holiday movies, and now Santana was making herself comfortable on the couch with a glass of red wine. Brittany was busy putting their 9 month old son Milo to bed and Santana was just enjoying the peace and quiet. Her wife joined her in the living room a few minutes later with the sincerest smile possible on her face.

“Did he go down easy,” she asked her wife who sat down next to her.

Brittany leaned over cuddling into her wife before responding, “Yeah he was exhausted after all the action today.”

“He’s not the only one,” Santana chuckled before yawning.

“You can’t go to sleep yet Sanny, I’ve gotta give you your Christmas eve present.”

That news immediately woke Santana up. Brittany’s late night presents almost always involved some form of sexy times, which Santana was obviously up for. Brittany stood up from the couch and turned around smirking flirtatiously.

“I wrote you a song,” she said.

Santana sat up surprised before responding, “Seriously?”

“Well it’s really more of a parody. So just sit back and enjoy.”

Santana leaned back on the couch and her wife slowly positioned herself on her lap. Brittany wrapped her arms around her neck and quietly started to sing. 

Santana baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santana baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santana couldn’t help but roll her eyes playfully at her wifes, play on words. The blonde leaned forward and kept singing well, also placing light kisses along Santana’s neck. 

Santana baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santana baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

She stopped singing when she reached her wife’s pulse point and she planted a long sweet kiss right there, biting softly.

“Britt Britt,” Santana whispered breathlessly. “You are so getting laid tonight.”

Santana could feel her wife smirking against her neck. “You say that like you’d ever say no to me.” 

“What can I say. When my wife is so incredibly hot it would be dumb to turn her down.” 

Santana baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santana baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Brittany moved her lips up from Santana’s neck (where a noticeable mark was starting to form) to her lips. She kissed her softly chuckling when she almost immediately felt Santana’s tongue trying to slip into her mouth.

“Slow down baby, we’ve got plenty of time.” Brittany pulled away from her wife with a devilish grin. “And besides we’ve got to set out Milo’s presents before tomorrow.”

She stood up leaving Santana annoyed and worked up.

“I still can’t believe we spent 200 dollars on presents for a baby who won’t even remember any of it.”

“As if you didn’t spend 100 dollars alone on a walker for him.”

Santana shrugged, “Hey it’ll help him start walking faster than the other babies. Gotta make sure our kids on top, Britt Britt.”

“Unlike you,” Brittany replied with a smirk. “Now come on if you’re nice and set up the presents you can have the second part to your present.” Brittany then started to walk away but she turned around right at the last second. “Though it might be more fun if you’re naughty.”

And with that Santana shot up hoping to get everything done ASAP so she could get her present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'll be posting one shots all throughout December. Some of them may be AU and some of them will canon compliant like this one. They'll also range in length from a few thousand words to only a couple hundred, it just depends on how I wanna develop an idea. I have a few others written already so they'll be posted soon. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.


	2. Present Peeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana can’t handle suspense, meaning the presents wrapped under the tree are just killing her.

Santana carefully peeled back the wrapping paper on the box in front of her making sure she didn’t tear it. She was gonna have to tape it back down afterwards so Brittany didn’t notice anythi…

“What are you doing?”

Santana’s head whipped to the doorway where her wife was standing with her hands on her hips.

“Uh I just noticed that the tape on this present seemed to have gotten loose so I was fixing it,” she said unconvincingly. 

Brittany approached with her eyebrows raised and she carefully took the box from Santana’s hands. 

“Hmmm seems pretty suspicious to me,” she said playfully, “Are you sure you weren’t trying to peek at what I got you.”

“Of course not Britt Britt. I love living in constant suspense.”

Brittany kissed her wife’s cheek before replying, “Well you’ll have to live with that suspense for a few more days Sanny, cause there is no way I’m letting you open this early. And all the sweet lady kisses in the world couldn't change my mind.”

Santana groaned as her wife took the box out of the room leaving her to theorize on her own. Christmas day couldn’t come soon enough.


	3. Toy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toy store worker Santana develops a crush on Mrs. Claus actress Brittany. AU

Toy Store

“Excuse me can I please speak to your manager.”

Santana rolled her eyes at the extremely rude customer in front of her. The woman had barged into Lucky’s Toy Lot where Santana worked and was demanding a full refund for a toy that had already been opened. Santana already found her job annoying but during the Christmas season it always got worse. Parents constantly coming in and complaining, toddlers whining about not getting what they wanted, and of course the gross pig of a Santa they got every year. 

Santana seriously couldn’t understand why her manager hired the exact same jerk to come in every year dressed up as Santa. Sure it brought in foot traffic but the guy also smelled bad, had terrible manners, clearly didn’t wash his costume, and Santana was pretty sure she’d seen him sneak a flask in before. He was scheduled to come in the store that day but so far Santana hadn’t seen him. 

After dealing with the annoying customer Santana made her way to the back of the store tugging at the overly tight collar of the elf costume they were all forced to wear this time of year. In the back of the store over by the puzzles she spotted her coworker and sometimes friend Rachel Berry pacing back and forth on the phone. 

“What do you mean no replacements,” Rachel said into the phone. “Well can’t the salvation army spare at least one of them? These kids are expecting to see Santa Claus.”

Santana watched her conversation go on for a few more minutes before the girl hung up with a frustrated huff.

“Well apparently the agency that usually sends up the cheapest Santa they have doesn’t have one this year. They’re all at some salvation army event so they’re sending us a Mrs. Claus instead.”

Santana raised her eyebrows in confusion. It was weird enough kids wanted to sit on the lap of some random guy but there was no way they would be excited about some old lady.

“Oh great, she’ll probably show up in her walker any second. Make sure we don’t put any husky kids on her lap or her bones will shatter,” Santana replied meanly.

She then made her way back out to the front to help out some customers well she waited for “Mrs. Claus” to show up. It was only about 20 minutes until she heard some children gasp in excitement. She turned towards the entrance and was immediately stunned. Walking into the store was the furthest thing from some old lady. Instead it was a tall, gorgeous, blonde with incredible legs that led up to a red fuzzy dress with a black belt and top of her blonde hair sat a Santa hat. Santana was about to approach her but Rachel unfortunately got to her first.

“Hello there “Mrs Claus,” Rachel said with a wink. “If you’ll just make your way over to the spot we have designated for you that would be great.”

Rachel gestured over to the small area they had sectioned off. In it was a rather large red velvet seat, with a few lazily thrown together decorations scattered around it. When Santana set it up she expected the creepy old guy to be sitting there so she didn’t put in much effort but now with the gorgeous girl in front of her she was regretting it. She watched the girl move across the store waving to the kids as she went. There was a decent line forming as she went and sat down. 

Santana couldn’t help but stare at the girl once she started working. The way she smiled at the kids and seemed so genuinely kind made Santana’s heart race. If she had that job she’d probably end up just insulting the kids and getting fed up with it all, but this girl was something else. She seemed patient and caring with each and every one of the kids that sat on her lap even though some of them were clearly on the brattier side. One kid especially was so spoiled rotten Satana was sure she would’ve thrown him off her lap but instead the blonde just spoke to him kindly and managed to convince the kid not to want so much. It was truly amazing to see.

After about an hour of working well stealing glances over at “Mrs. Clause” it was finally 12:30 meaning it was Santana’s lunch break. She let out a sigh and subtly looked over at the blonde one more time before making her way to the back of the store into the small employee lounge. There she opened up one of the lockers and pulled out her lunch bag. She pulled out a tupperware container of pasta and made her way over to the microwave where she set it inside for a few minutes. She then heard the door to the employee lounge open and assuming it was Rachel she started speaking.

“Maybe it’s a good thing we couldn’t find a Santa cause that Mrs. Clause is totally hot,” Santana laughed.

She was completely horrified when she turned around to see that exact blonde standing in front of her blushing.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I totally thought you were my friend Rachel.”

After an awkward few seconds the girl finally laughed, “It’s fine, I’m actually kinda flattered hearing that from someone that looks as good as you.”

Now it was Santana’s turn to blush. 

“I never did catch your name,” “Mrs Claus” said.

“It’s Santana,” she said sitting down at one of the tables. 

“Well Santana, I’m Brittany and I couldn’t help but notice that you were checking me out earlier,” Brittany replied sitting across from her.

Santana shrugged, “Oh I was just making sure you didn’t need anything.” 

Santana wasn’t very convincing and obviously Brittany saw right through the lie.

“I mean I don’t blame you, this Mrs. Claus outfit is pretty great,” Brittany smirked, glancing down at her own legs on full display. “And your elf one isn’t so bad either.”

With a wink, Brittany stood up and made her way out into the toy store leaving a stunned Santana behind. Once her lunch break was over Santana made her way out to the store where a long line had formed to see Brittany. And from what Santana could see she was still just as upbeat and friendly as before. She sighed before getting back to work, this time not glancing at Brittany quite as much.

A few hours later things were finally winding down. The last of the kids were going up to see Brittany well Santana and Rachel began to close. As Santana was busy doing her closing routine Rachel quickly approached her.

“Come say thank you to Brittany, she’s about to leave.”

Santana took a deep breath and followed after Rachel just in time to see Brittany standing up from the chair.

“Brittany wait up,” Rachel said. “Santana and I just wanted to thank you again for making it out here on such short notice and for doing such an incredible job.”

Santana just nodded along finding it hard to form words well staring at the blonde.

“No problem I love doing these types of gigs.They’re pretty easy plus I get to see a bunch of cute kids. And occasionally I’ll get to see a cute worker too.” 

She winked at Santana giving the latina goosebumps. Rachel obviously noticed the exchange and smirked.

“Well if you guys don’t need anything else I guess I’ll be going,” Brittany finally said, breaking the silence.

She started towards the door prompting Rachel to nudge Santana.

“Ask her to go get a drink with you,” she whispered.

Santana shook her head, “I can barely look at the girl without becoming speechless. How am I supposed to ask her out.”

“That’s for you to figure out Santana,” Rachel replied before turning around and yelling, “Hey Brittany, before you go Santana needed to ask you something.” 

The blonde girl stopped at the door and turned around with a smile before she walked over to Santana. The latina stood there for a few seconds in silence before she finally mustered up the courage to say something.

“Well um… I was just thinking maybe you and I could go get a drink or something? Unless you don’t drink then we can go get dinner. But if you’re not hungry then we could just go for a walk or something. Unless that sounds creepy. It doesn’t sound creepy does it,” she rambled. 

Brittany couldn’t help but laugh at Santana’s adorable nervousness well Rachel was just stunned into silence. She had always known Santana to be confident and smooth, yet here she was awkward and nervous.

“I would absolutely love to do any of those things with you Santana,” Brittany replied.

“Alright well I got off work here in like 45 minutes if you just wanted to meet up.”

“Santana,” Rachel interrupted, “Did you forget your off early today.”

Santana looked at her coworker and smirked. She knew Rachel was lying but she was grateful.

“Oh that’s right. Just let me go change and I’ll be right back.”

Brittany nodded and only a few minutes later the two of them were exiting the toy store laughing together about some joke. Rachel watched with a smile as they exited the store before she sighed to herself.

“Oh Rachel Berry you’ve done it again. Now I just need to figure out what to text Quinn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This story will probably get a part two at some point this month. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed.


	4. Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the perfect Christmas card picture can be tough. Especially when everything keeps going wrong.

Christmas Card

“Alright Santana it should go off in 10 seconds” Brittany said quickly moving to position herself next to her wife. Milo was sitting on Santana’s lap happily babbling.

The light on the camera started flashing faster and faster right up until it was about to take the picture and then…

“Achoo!”

CLICK

Brittany couldn’t hold back her laughter as she looked at the photo. Her and Milo smiling well Santana was mid sneeze.

“Alright let's try again,” she said, still smiling. 

She set up the timer again and quickly made her way over next to her wife and baby boy. The camera light continued to click until finally the flash went off. Brittany got up and excitedly checked the picture. Upon seeing it she frowned and looked over at her wife.

“Your eyes are closed babe.”

Santana smiled sheepishly, “Sorry Britt Britt, I wasn’t ready.” 

Brittany sighed, “Let’s do it one more time.”

This time right as the camera was about to go Santana got a whiff of their baby boy.

“EW Brittany he needs changed.”

CLICK

Brittany looked down at the picture of her wife holding their son away from her with her nose scrunched and couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed.

“This is gonna take all day isn’t it,” she mumbled to herself. 

Well it didn’t necessarily take all day, but it did take 45 minutes. Those 45 minutes were filled with Santana not looking at the camera, then Milo crying, then Santana yawning, and then right when everything seemed perfect…

LOW BATTERY

Brittany wanted to scream as she looked down at the notification on her camera. Santana seemed oblivious to her frustration as she bounced their son on her lap. The blonde haired baby laughed and babbled along with his Mama. Brittany meanwhile plugged in the digital camera to its charger before leaving the room in a huff. Santana did take notice of this and was concerned.

“Your Mommy’s mad at me and I don’t know why,” she said to Milo. 

The boy blew a raspberry in response which made Santana chuckle. She then set him down on his nearby boppy pillow and then went to go look for her wife. Their apartment wasn’t too big so he didn’t take long to find Brittany aggressively folding laundry in their room.

“What’s wrong Britt Britt,” she asked sweetly. “We were taking Christmas card pictures one minute and then you just stormed off.”

“My camera died so I had to plug it in,” she said as if it were obvious. “I figured I might as well do this well we wait for it to charge so I don’t waste more time than we already have.”

Santana rarely saw her wife get angry. And even though she wasn’t there quite yet she was clearly frustrated. And to Santana her frustrated and angry might as well have been the same thing since they both made her feel extremely guilty. 

“I’m sorry Britt. I know I keep screwing up the pictures.”

Brittany stopped folding clothes and looked over at her wife who seemed genuinely sad and apologetic.   
She sighed, “It’s alright Sanny, I was just a bit annoyed. I really wanted everything to be perfect for Milo’s first Christmas so when the picture wasn’t going how I planned I just freaked out a bit.”

“To be fair I could just be a better model,” Santana replied with a small smile. 

“Hey, at least you're hot.”

Santana laughed and the two shared a quick kiss before returning to the living room where Milo babbled with excitement at seeing his Mom’s return. 

“Are you ready to try some more pictures buddy,” Brittany said happily, picking him up. 

She handed the baby to Santana before she went back to get her camera off the charger. She set it up and turned on the timer. This time when she positioned herself next to her wife rather than crying, or sneezing they heard Milo laughing.

CLICK

Brittany and Santana’s hearts melted when they looked down at the picture. Both of them with big genuine smiles and Milo with the biggest one of all. 

“It’s perfect,” Brittany said, almost crying.

“Just like our family,” Santana replied hugging her from behind. 

The two shared another sweet kiss until they heard Milo babbling. They looked towards the floor where he was back on his pillow laughing. And right then Brittany’s love for her wife and son felt more overwhelming than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Lots more one shots coming up throughout the month. Please leave a kudos or like if you enjoyed.


	5. Mathematics and Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany puts her math skills to good use well at a Christmas party. College AU

Brittany was leaning against a wall at a college Christmas party currently in her own mind. She was watching the doorway into the kitchen intently. 

“So on average she comes through the doorway every 4.3 minutes, at a pace of about 2.8 miles an hour. But every other time she comes through the door her hands are full which definitely isn’t optimal. Plus every third time she’s come through she’s stopped to talk to that Mohawk guy,” she said to herself taking a sip of her drink. “So if I want to meet her there I should start walking over in about a minute and forty seconds at a pace of 1.3 miles per hour.”

She glanced down at her watch and started counting the seconds. Once she had counted down all 100 seconds she started her slow walk towards the doorway. Just like she predicted as soon as she reached the doorway she almost ran into the exact person she expected, Santana Lopez. She had met Santana through their mutual friend Quinn Fabray and over the course of four months she had developed a huge crush. 

“Oh hey Santana,” Brittany said casually.

“Hey Britt,” the Latina replied. Brittany’s heart jumped at the nickname and she just prayed she wasn’t blushing. “Are you here with Quinn?”

“No I’m just here hanging out.”

She mentally slapped herself for being so awkward.

“Oh that’s cool. Puckerman and I decided we needed at least one more night of fun before we headed back home for the holidays.”

She took a large drink from her cup and Brittany chuckled lightly.

The two talked for a few minutes until Brittany finally got the courage to say what she’d been meaning to.

She glanced up to the top of the doorway and smirked, “Well would you look at that.”

Santana also looked up and immediately got the same smirk on her face as Brittany. There hanging above them was some mistletoe.

“Hmm if I didn’t know any better I’d think you planned this out Ms. Pierce.” 

Brittany’s heart nearly stopped at Santana figuring out exactly what she had planned. Her fears were immediately resolved however when the other girl leaned forward and connected their lips. Brittany was breathless as she felt the girls soft lips against her own. When they finally pulled apart after a few seconds Santana had a smile on her face. She then leaned back up towards Brittany’s ear and whispered seductively.

“If you want some more than that come to dorm 204 in an hour.” 

And with that she walked away leaving a stunned Brittany behind.

“60 minutes,” she said to herself.

Now that’s some math she’d have no problem doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one for today based off a random idea that hit me. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.


	6. Rudolph through the years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Brittana watch their favorite holiday classic together. Pure fluff

Rudolph through the years

December 19th, 2000

Brittany’s stomach was in knots. She was sitting in her parents car driving across Lima to go stay with a practical stranger. Both her parents had emergency business meetings in Columbus the next day and they were gonna have to drive through the night so they had to find someone who Brittany could sleepover with. Luckily their friend Maribel Lopez offered partially because she had a daughter Brittany’s age. Brittany had never met this mystery girl though and now she was just nervously thinking up the worst.

“What if she’s secretly a vampire who wants to eat me,” her first grade mind thought. “Or she’s an alien who’s gonna try and abduct me into her spaceship.”

She gripped the stuffed duck in her arms tightly as their car pulled into the driveway of a large house.

“Here we are sweetheart. Are you ready to meet your new friend,” her Mom said brightly.

Brittany shook her head well burying her face into the duck. Unfortunately her Dad didn’t seem to value her opinion since only a few seconds later he was opening the car door and pulling her out. She hid her face in his shoulder as he carried her up to the Lopez's front door. She could hear the doorbell ringing but she refused to look in front of her. Even when the door creaked open and she heard a kind greeting she still stayed hidden.

“She’s being a little shy,” Pierce explained with a smile.

Maribel returned the smile before replying, “Well Brittany I know Santana’s really excited to meet you. She has lots of toys and games you guys could play with together.”

The promise of toys was enough to get Brittany to at least spare a glance at the woman. Pierce and Whitney stepped inside the large house still carrying Brittany until they reached the living room. In there sitting on the couch was a small brunette who watched Brittany with fascination. Pierce set Brittany down despite the girl's protest and then he went back into the kitchen to talk with his wife and Maribel. Brittany looked around the new surroundings. On the floor in front of her were a few barbies along with a bunch of accessories. To her right was a coloring book and tons of crayons which made her smile slightly, but the most interesting thing to her was the other girl. 

“That’s probably Santana,” she thought. 

She held her duck plush tightly as she slowly made her way over to the girl squinting her eyes to see if she had vampire teeth. Santana was staring back at her with a look of confusion. 

“What are you doing?” she finally asked.

Brittany was surprised by the noise but still managed to reply, “Just making sure you’re not gonna drink my blood.”

Santana’s face scrunched up, “Ew that’s gross. Why would I do that?”

“So you’re not a vampire?”

Santana shook her head, still confused.

“Oh… well I guess that means we can play together.”

It didn’t take much to calm Brittany’s fears as long as she confronted them head on. Her and Santana continued their awkward staring for another minute until Mr. and Mrs. Pierce came into the room.

“Alright Ducky, Daddy and I are gonna be back tomorrow afternoon okay. You be good for Mrs. Lopez and have fun with Santana,” Whitney told her, giving her a big hug. 

After they separated and Pierce said his own goodbyes they left. Brittany had to admit she was still a little bit nervous being in a new place but Mrs. Lopez seemed nice and Santana… well she wasn’t entirely sure about her. Right at that moment however Maribel came into the family room with a suggestion.

“Do you girl wanna watch a Christmas movie?”

That question immediately brightened up Brittany’s spirits. Christmas movies were the second best movies in the world after Disney. And she knew the exact one she wanted to watch.

“Can we watch Rudolph?”

Maribel smiled, “That’s one of Santana’s favorites.”

Brittany glanced behind her at the other girl who shyly looked away. Maribel got the movie started and went back into the kitchen to prepare some snacks. Brittany quickly climbed onto the couch on the opposite side as Santana and watched with complete focus. 

However right when it reached the scene of the reindeer bullying Rudolph she couldn’t help but start to tear up. Santana noticed and looked over at the now sniffling Brittany.

“What’s wrong,” she asked quietly. 

“That’s how all the kids in school talk to me,” she said pointing to the screen. 

Santana looked over just in time to see the stop motion reindeer laugh at their red nosed counterpart. She felt bad for Brittany who had gone from happy to sad pretty quickly.

“They always say I’m the stupidest and I should still be in kindergarten.”

“Well they’re probably just mad because you're actually way smarter than them,” Santana suggested scooching over closer to the blonde. 

Brittany shook her head, “No it’s true, Noah Puckerman said I must’ve been dropped on my head as a baby.”

Santana rolled her eyes. She knew Noah since their Mom’s were in the same book club and they usually just let their kids run free in the backyard well they talked. So she also knew that he was one of the meanest kids she’d ever met. 

“Noah’s probably the one who got dropped since he can’t even spell his last name. Plus his haircut looks like a squirrel.”

Brittany laughed at the joke and fortunately the smile remained consistent. They went back to watching the movie for a little while until Brittany asked a question.

“Are we friends now Santana?”

The latina glanced back over at the blonde and smiled.

“Of course Britt Britt.”

December 23rd 2011

After 11 years of growing up, one thing remained completely consistent between Brittany and Santana, Rudolph. Every year since first grade they found time to watch the stop motion classic together. The only difference this time was they were doing it as girlfriends. It had been a long year for the two between Santana being outed and the troubletones forming… and then essentially disbanding so they really needed Christmastime to unwind. That’s why Santana was busy giving soft kisses to Brittany’s neck hoping to stir up a reaction.

“Baby as much as I love your sweet lady kisses I really wanna watch the movie,” Brittany said.

Well that certainly was a reaction, just not the one Santana had been hoping for or expecting. The latina sat up with a pout.

“Oh don’t even try that Sanny. We’ve been watching Rudolph ever since we became best friends and even though we’re now officially lady lovers I am not letting your horniness break tradition.” 

Santana scowled but eventually leaned into Brittany’s shoulder accepting the fact that she wouldn’t be getting any for at least the next hour. So she watched the movie with Brittany barely paying attention until the blonde randomly started laughing. Santana looked at the screen to see the elf dancing around on screen.

“What’s so funny Britt Britt?”

“I was just thinking of your welcome back letter to Sam. You’re totally right, that elf is definitely gay.”

She couldn’t help but match her girlfriend's laughter as they continued watching the movie. Once it was over she couldn’t help but feel excited. It was finally time to get her mack on with the greatest girl on Earth. So as Britt stood up to take out the dvd she got prepared by subtly slipping off the boyshorts she was wearing underneath the blanket. Her hopes were soon dashed however when she looked up to see another movie playing on the tv.

“What now Britt Britt.”

“We’re watching The Muppet Christmas Carol,” she said simply. “So put your pants back on.”

December 25th, 2021

“And that guy Hermey is an elf but he really wants to be a dentist,” Santana explained to the 9 month old on her lap.

Milo looked at the screen completely enthralled in the bright colors and music. The tradition was still going 21 years strong and now they obviously had another person to share it with. 

“Do you remember the first time we watched this,” Brittany asked, wrapping her arm around her wife's shoulder. 

“Of course I do, it was our very first sleepover. You thought I was a vampire for some reason.”

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully. “I was like 6 okay and you were just some new mysterious girl.”

Santana leaned her head onto her wife’s shoulder still keeping Milo balanced on her lap. “You know I’m pretty sure I knew from the first time we watched this together.”

“Knew what?”

“That I was totally in love with you.”

She leaned her head back to give the blonde a quick kiss before she focused on the movie. 

“Now no more lovey dovey talking, I wanna watch the movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. You know I had to shoutout the best Christmas movie The Muppets Christmas Carol lol. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!!


	7. Subway Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana notices one girl on the subway who sticks out from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short and simple one today that I just wanted to get out there. I hope you enjoy.

Subway Sweaters

Santana’s POV

The first time I noticed her on the subway was December 1st. I’m sure she had ridden it dozens of times before but the reason I noticed her then of all days was because amid all the dreary blacks and boring greys being worn, she sat in her bright red Christmas sweater. It caught my attention immediately and ever since then I’ve kept my eye on her. We ride the exact same subway route every day yet I always manage to lose her in the crowd once we get off. Even with her gorgeous blonde hair and noticeable height the shuffle of New York City just proved to be too much for me to keep track of her. Luckily I’d always find her in the same seat the next day. 

For a week I got by on just glances towards her. Each day was accompanied by a new sweater. Some of them looked comfy, some of them looked intentionally hideous, and some of them were absolutely beautiful. One in particular was navy blue with snowflakes down the front of it that totally complimented her eyes and… I sound like a stalker don’t I? It’s not like I was obsessed with the girl, it's just I knew an attractive woman when I saw one. And oh man was she one of those women. 

The first time I ever had any sort of contact with her was a couple weeks after first noticing her sweater. I was exhausted from work the previous day and I really didn’t want to stand on the subway. Luckily there was an open spot right across from her. So I managed to suppress my nerves long enough to actually sit down. I immediately noticed the book in her hands. A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Clearly she loved the holidays. I looked down at my boring grey outfit and honestly felt weird. I looked over at her sweater in comparison and couldn’t help but smile. It was a bright green color with a picture of a fat grey tabby cat printed on it. She must’ve noticed me looking cause she turned her head upwards to look back. She smiled at me and I swear I melted. Her teeth were perfectly white and straight leaving me speechless. 

“Are you alright?” I heard her say. 

This immediately brought me out of my speechlessness, “Uh yeah sorry I was just gonna say I like your sweater.”

Her smile grew as she glanced down at it. “I made it myself. My cat Lord Tubbington is always such a Grinch this time of year so I figured if I made him his own sweater he might grow to like Christmas a little more. It didn’t work but I wear it anyways.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at her story. Her voice was just as perfect as the rest of her. 

“Well holiday spirit doesn’t seem to be an issue for you,” I replied, returning her smile. 

“Yeah Christmas is totally my favorite. I just love the music and the lights and the snow and the… I’m totally boring you aren’t I.”

I quickly shook my head, “Not at all, I love all that stuff too in fact. I’m Santana.”

“I’m Brittany. Ever since I was little December 1st was my favorite. I always get out all my decorations and put them up everywhere to get into the spirit. My roommate Rachel always says it’s too soon but I don’t care.”

Santana glanced down suddenly feeling nervous again. She knew what she wanted to ask but she wasn’t sure exactly how to ask it. Mentally she ran through a bunch of phrasing options until she finally found one she liked. 

“Hey Brittany,” she stated getting the blonde’s attention. “I was wondering if you’d wanna get coffee sometime.”

Brittany’s smile lingered, “I’ll make you a deal. If we get a hot chocolate instead of coffee you’ve got a deal.” 

My heart fluttered at her answer. 

“It’s a date then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
